El hombre barbudo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Año 1985. Lope llegó a Madrid en busca de una vida mejor y encontró el amor en alguien totalmente inesperado. Para el Reto Especial "OTP" del "Foro de las Expansiones"
1. Lope

**EL HOMBRE BARBUDO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Especial: OTP"**__ del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

_**Lope**_

_**Año 1985**_

—Llámanos en cuanto llegues a Madrid. Vamos a estar en casa de la Herminia, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, madre. No te preocupes.

Celina lo abrazó con fuerza. No quería que se fuera, pero entendía por qué lo hacía. Después de lo que había pasado con el hijo de la Eufemia, su Lope no podía quedarse en el pueblo.

—Deja al chico de una vez, mujer —Aunque Teodoro le estaba dando golpes en el hombro, ella se negaba a soltarlo—. Celina, que el autobús se tiene que ir. Venga.

Era verdad. El conductor les estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. Siempre había tenido muy malas pulgas y Celina le sabía capaz de dejar a su Lope en tierra, así que hizo de tripas corazón y se separó de él.

—Que no se te olvide llamarnos.

—Que sí, madre. Llamaré.

—Cuídate mucho, hijo. Y no te fíes de nadie, que la gente tiene mucha maldad.

Lope sonrió y asintió. No había tiempo para más besos. Lope se echó la mochila al hombro y subió al autobús. Celina ahogó un sollozo cuando las puertas se cerraron y apenas tuvo fuerzas para levantar las manos y corresponder al saludo de despedida de su niño.

Teodoro la miraba como si fuera una tonta, pero no lo era en absoluto. Cuando sus hijos se fueron a hacer el servicio militar, ella comprendió que era ley de vida. Cuando su Teo se fue a estudiar para ser mecánico no tuvo miedo por él. Pero Lope era distinto. Sabía que tendría las cosas más difíciles que cualquier otro chaval de su edad y sentía rabia e impotencia. Porque su Lope era muy buen chico y no era justo lo que la gente del pueblo le había hecho. Lo que ese estúpido niñato le había hecho.

—Vámonos a casa, Celina.

—Tenemos que ir donde la Herminia para cuando llame el niño.

—El niño va a tardar como mínimo cuatro horas en llegar a Madrid. Y yo tengo mucha hambre. ¿Te parece si hago unos huevos fritos con patatas?

—El médico te dijo que no abusaras del huevo.

—¡Venga, mujer! Si lo hago por tu bien, para que no te tengas que poner a guisar ahora.

—¡Qué caradura eres, Doro!

—De caradura nada, que sé que con el trajín de ayudar al niño no has preparado nada de comer.

Celina puso los ojos en blanco y no se apartó cuando su marido le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Y eso que esas muestras de afecto en público no le gustaban un pelo. Teodoro pensó que debía sentirse muy preocupada y se dijo que la iba a ayudar en todo lo que se dejara. Porque su Celina mucho quejarse de que no le echaban una mano en la casa, pero si uno intentaba barrer el suelo se llevaba una buena bronca.

—¿Crees que le irá bien? —Preguntó la pobre a media voz.

—Seguro que sí. En Madrid podrá buscar trabajo como fotógrafo y... –Teodoro dudó. Aunque aceptaba a su hijo tal y como era, no sabía cómo hablar de esas cosas—. Allí conocerá a algún chico y será feliz. Ya verás.

Celina asintió. Al pasar frente a la casa de Ramón, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la ventana de la planta de arriba. Sabía muy bien que allí dormía aquel idiota y se sintió capaz de tirar la puerta a patadas para gritarle cuatro verdades. Pero no lo hizo. No merecía la pena y, además, Lope se lo había pedido.

* * *

Cuando llegó a Madrid, Lope se instaló en una pensión cercana a la estación de tren de Atocha. Un primo de sus padres le había conseguido trabajo como mozo de almacén y, aunque lo que realmente quería hacer era dedicarse a la fotografía, el sueldo le venía muy bien para empezar a ganarse la vida. Sus padres le habían dicho que podían echarle un cable con el dinero, pero Lope no era tonto y sabía que no les sobraba. Además, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para sacarse las castañas del fuego él solo.

El trabajo era bastante duro. Se pasaba todo el día cargando y descargando camiones y los primeros días estuvo a punto de abandonar. Si no lo hizo fue porque no era de los que se rendían fácilmente. Y por Francisco, uno de sus compañeros.

Bastaba echarle un vistazo para darse cuenta de que era gay. No se molestaba en ocultar sus ademanes afeminados y tampoco disimulaba las miradas que de cuando en cuando les dedicaba a los hombres que le gustaban.

Lope no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comportamiento. Había llovido mucho desde que aceptara su propia homosexualidad, pero vivir en un pueblo pequeño le había llevado a fingir que era alguien que no era. Alguien como Teo, que tenía fama de ligón y que presumía de virilidad enfundado en su adorada y carísima chaqueta de cuero negro, esa que se compró con su primer sueldo en el taller de coches.

Francisco le fascinaba porque era libre. Se preguntaba si algún día podría ser como él. Y también le envidiaba, eso por descontado.

Pasó una mañana de febrero. Hacía un frío de tres pares de narices y Lope tenía congelada hasta la punta de la nariz. Eso no impidió que le subieran unos sospechosos calores cuando vio al nuevo camionero que les servía productos de limpieza. Era un tipo alto, musculado, de pelo oscuro y ojos claros que…

—Menudo morenazo —Se llevó un buen susto cuando Francisco le susurró esas palabras al oído—. Mejor no te cuento las cosas que yo le haría.

Lope no reaccionó entonces. Lo único que hizo fue ponerse más rojo que un tomate y volver al trabajo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero cuando llegó la hora de volver al hotel, su compañero volvió a la carga y lo abordó en plena calle, agarrándose a su brazo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, Lope.

Podría haberle dicho que no, pero no quería hacerlo. Necesitaba mantener esa conversación. Y cuanto antes mejor.

—Te invito a cenar a mi casa. Voy a preparar unos bocatas de jamón serrano que estarán para chuparse los dedos.

—¡Oh! Hace mucho que no como jamón. Desde que me vine del pueblo.

—Pues vamos. Cogeremos el metro.

Lope se dejó llevar. Tardaron media hora en llegar a su destino, un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones que estaba hecho un auténtico desastre.

—No limpio mucho, ¿sabes? —Comentó Francisco sin sentirse en absoluto avergonzado—. No me gusta nada y como vivo solo no me importa que esté así. ¿Dónde vives tú?

—En una pensión.

Francisco le miró como si le diera mucha pena y se vio obligado a añadir algo más.

—Estoy ahorrando para alquilarme algo.

—Como todos cuando llegamos a Madrid. Hazte un hueco en el sofá, que voy a por los bocatas y un par de birras.

Dicho eso, desapareció rumbo a la cocina. Lope retiró del sofá un montón de ropa que tenía pinta de estar sucia y se sentó con ciertos reparos. Estaba acostumbrado a la limpieza porque su madre era una maniática.

—¿Tú tampoco eres de aquí? —Preguntó subiendo un poco el tono de voz, ansioso por mantener viva la conversación.

—Soy de un pueblo de la sierra. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que es muy parecido al tuyo.

—Pequeño, aburrido y lleno de cotillas.

—¡Exactamente!

Lope se rió, contento por haber encontrado a alguien con quién tenía tantas cosas en común. Francisco regresó a la sala de estar y le hizo entrega de su cena.

—Me fui de allí a los dieciséis años. Estaba hasta los cojones de que la gente se metiera conmigo y no estaba dispuesto a esconderme. Porque ese era el gran consejo de mis padres, ¿sabes? Me decían que disimulara.

—¡Dieciséis! —Lope soltó un silbidito de sorpresa—. ¿Tus padres dejaron que…?

—Se alegraron de perderme de vista, pero no quiero hablar de ellos. Que les den por culo a los dos.

Por su forma de hablar, realmente no parecía afectado por esa situación. Tal vez el tiempo había curado las heridas porque, ¿cuántos años tendría Francisco? ¿Treinta?

—Mis padres me apoyan, ¿sabes? —Quería dejar eso muy claro, pero su compañero no le dio importancia.

—Bien por ti. No pasa muy a menudo. Cuando los viejos se enteran de que su hijo es marica, se acabó.

Lope no le discutió nada porque supuso que tenía razón.

—Hablemos de cosas importantes, colega. ¿Has salido ya del armario?

—Más o menos.

Francisco le miró como si considerara que su respuesta era una mierda.

—Vale. ¿Quieres salir del todo?

—He venido a Madrid para intentarlo.

Esa vez, su acompañante pareció más satisfecho.

—Pues no lo vas a conseguir si te limitas a mirar a los tíos buenos escondido tras cajas de cartón. Y por eso voy a ayudarte.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú déjalo en mis manos.

* * *

Al principio no le había parecido buena idea, pero una vez allí debía reconocer que se lo estaba pasando bien. Era la primera vez que iba a un bar para homosexuales y le agradaba la sensación de libertad que le embargaba. Podía comportarse sin pensar en lo que dirían los demás, podía hablar con quién quisiera y mirar sin disimulo a los chicos que le gustaban.

Francisco había estado con él durante un buen rato, pero había ligado y estaba en la pista de baile, calentando motores con un pelirrojo de piernas larguísimas y brazos musculosos. Su amigo, porque durante las últimas semanas le había ayudado tanto que ya era su mejor amigo, le aconsejó que hiciera lo mismo, pero de momento no estaba preparado. Y todo por culpa de Ramón, porque no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Lope se sobresaltó cuando alguien se plantó a su lado. Era el primer tipo que se le acercaba desde que Fran le dejara solo y no podía resultar más intimidante. Altísimo y ancho de hombros, parecía un inmenso armario empotrado. La barba espesa, el pelo largo y la cara de pocos amigos no invitaban a fiarse de él.

—Hola.

Le habló. Lope tendría que haberse dado media vuelta en ese momento, pero Fran le había recomendado que fuera amable con todo el mundo porque las primeras impresiones no siempre eran las acertadas. Así pues, le devolvió el saludo.

—Hola.

—¿Estás solo?

¡Oh, rayos! ¿Estaba ligando con él? ¡Estaba ligando con él! Y no le apetecía demasiado que lo hiciera, la verdad. Se sentía halagado, pero hubiera preferido un pelirrojo como el de Fran.

—He venido con un amigo —Dijo, pensando que así se librería de él y al mismo tiempo sería amable.

—Ya. ¿Y vas a follar con él o prefieres venirte conmigo?

¡Joder! ¿Había oído bien? De repente se le antojaba que la música estaba muy alta.

—¿Qué?

—Que si quieres follar o no.

Pues sí. Había oído bien. Y le pareció absolutamente inapropiado.

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes…?

Se acababan de conocer. Y él nunca había estado con nadie. No es que fuera un chico romántico, pero eso no iba con él. Quería otras cosas.

—Eres un niñato. Me buscaré a otro.

* * *

-¿De verdad te dijo eso?

Fran se puso a reír a carcajadas. Era domingo por la mañana y estaban desayunando. Lope se había mudado al apartamento con la condición de que entre los dos lo mantuvieran arreglado y la verdad era que se sentía bastante a gusto. Mucho más que en la pensión.

-No tiene gracia. Para una vez que ligo, me entra un gilipollas.

-¡Qué va, hombre! Hay muchos así. Te darás cuenta en cuanto salgamos un par de veces más.

-¡Me llamó niñato!

-Se lo parecerías.

-Pero…

No merecía la pena discutir. Estaba claro que tenía mucho que aprender y odiaba sentirse como un tonto, cosa que le estaba pasando justo en ese momento.

-Ese rollo no va conmigo.

-Estás en todo tu derecho. Y no te creas que todos te considerarán un bicho raro por no irte con el primero que te entra -Fran soltó una risita maliciosa antes de continuar-. Habrá dos o tres que lo vean normal.

Y dicho eso, volvieron las carcajadas. Comprendiendo que le estaba tomando el pelo, le tiró un cojín y bufó.

-En serio, Lope. No seas tiquismiquis y date un buen revolcón que es lo que te hace falta.

-Y tú no seas idiota. Voy a hacer las cosas a mí manera. Y punto.

* * *

Lope no se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien esa noche. Había tenido un día muy duro en el trabajo y sólo fue al bar porque Fran insistió hasta cansarle. En ese momento estaba un poco mosqueado con él porque no entendía para qué se había tomado la molestia de convencerle si no le estaba haciendo ningún caso. Ahí estaba, besuqueándose con su novio. Y es que el pelirrojo de aquella noche se había convertido en algo más y solían quedar todos los fines de semana. Lope no sabía si iban en serio o no, pero temía que su vida fuera a dar un vuelco si llegaban a algo más porque posiblemente tendría que buscarse casa nueva.

Pensaba en ello cuando abandonó el bar. Ni se le pensó por la cabeza que sus problemas pudieran agravarse tanto. Y es que el destino le tenía reservada una desagradable sorpresa en forma de pandilla de cabezas rapadas.

Cuando despertó, dos días más tarde, apenas podía recordar nada de la paliza que casi le cuesta la vida. A su mente acudieron algunos recuerdos aislados que era incapaz de ordenar. Fran y su pelirrojo abrazados en la pista de baile, aquel cretino gigantón que un día quiso ligar con él sentado en la barra, un puño americano estampándose contra su cara. Un rayo de luz rojiza envolviéndolo por completo y el rostro de un barbudo nada amenazante…

Sus padres acudieron a Madrid en cuanto supieron lo que había pasado. Sus agresores le había zurrado de lo lindo, pero las heridas no fueron tan graves como cabría esperar. Los médicos le dijeron que se recuperaría por completo y que no le quedarían secuelas, pero eso no impidió que sus progenitores le insistieran para que volviera al pueblo con ellos. Y no podía ser.

Lope agradecía sus cuidados, pero no quería irse de Madrid. Pese a lo ocurrido, era feliz allí. Había conseguido trabajo en un estudio de fotografía y en septiembre comenzaría un curso que tenía pinta de ser muy interesante. Tenía una casa que le gustaba y un grupo de amigos que le hacían sentirse bien. Por nada del mundo podría soportar de nuevo la vida en el pueblo, rodeado de gente que le señalaba con el dedo y trabajando en algo que no le gustaría porque lo único que le gustaba de verdad era la fotografía.

Finalmente sus padres se dieron por vencidos y regresaron al pueblo después de que a Lope le dieran un alta. Tuvo que pasar una semana en el hospital y aún tenía moratones que dolían, pero se sentía capaz de apañárselas. Además, Fran había prometido que se encargaría de darle de comer si hacía falta.

—Tus viejos son geniales —Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse en el sofá. Curiosamente había sido capaz de mantener ordenado el apartamento, lo cual debió costarle un montón de esfuerzo—. No pensé que lo diría de unos viejos, pero me caen bien.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero te niegas a escucharme.

—Teniendo en cuenta como son los míos… —Fran suspiró y una vez más evitó el tema del que nunca hablaba—. Tu vieja ha dejado comida para un par de días. Me dijo que esta noche tienes que cenar verdura, así que ya sabes.

—Gracias por dejar que se quedaran en casa.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Mandarlos a un hotel? —Lope se encogió de hombros—. Te confieso que voy a echar de menos a tu madre, colega. Cocina de puta madre.

—Por el interés te quiero, Andrés. ¿Es eso?

—En parte sí. A uno le gusta que lo malcríen de vez en cuando. Aunque tu padre me echaba unas miradas tremendas.

—Tiendes a gritar y él odia los gritos.

—Sí, eso es. Es un tipo listo. Se dio cuenta de que soy gay a las primeras de cambio.

—Por favor, Fran. Te aseguro que no hay que ser listo para hacer eso.

El chico se rió y finalmente se sentó. A Lope le gustaban mucho esas conversaciones. Con Fran podía mostrarse totalmente sincero y hablar de cosas sobre las que nunca había hablado.

—¿Me estás llamando locaza?

—Puede.

—A lo mejor me vengo salándote la coliflor.

—No te atreverías.

Fran soltó un bufido y empezó a reírse.

—Hablando en serio, tu padre da un poco de miedo —Fran fingió un escalofrío—. Dijo que me sacará los ojos si no te cuido bien.

—¡Ese es mi padre!

—Y tu madre me ha hablado de un tipo.

Lope se estremeció porque un nombre le vino a la cabeza. Ramón. Y él nunca hablaba de Ramón de la misma forma que Fran no hablaba de sus padres. Era un tema tabú.

—Un tipo gigantesco y con barba que ha ido al hospital un par de veces interesándose por ti.

—¿Quién?

Lope no podría estar más estupefacto ni queriendo.

—Tu vieja dice que le pidió permiso para verte, pero como no se fiaba no le dejó. Me preguntó a mí si sabía de quién se trataba, pero no tengo ni idea —Fran le dio un codazo cómplice—. No me digas que te has echado un noviete.

—No —Lope no respondió al pique—. No sé quién puede ser.

Fran le miró como si no estuviera creyéndose una palabra, pero no insistió. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y suspiró largamente.

—Javi también me ha preguntado por ti —Dijo, refiriéndose a su pelirrojo—. Si te apetece, podemos invitarle a cenar.

—Siempre y cuando no os pongáis cariñosos.

—Me ofende tu desconfianza, amigo.

—Ya. Se te nota un montón.

—Voy a darle un toque.

Fran se levantó y fue en busca del teléfono, que estaba instalado en la cocina. Lope se dispuso a disfrutar de unos momentos de tranquilidad y se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo. El sofá no era demasiado cómodo, pero se sintió capaz de conciliar el sueño porque estaba bastante cansado. Cerró los ojos, bostezó e intentó dejar la mente en blanco.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el gigantón del hospital bien podría ser el gigantón cretino del bar de ambiente porque precisamente él le había salvado la vida la noche de la paliza.

El gigantón y su luz roja.

* * *

_Hasta aquí la parte de Lope. Calculo que estoy por la mitad de la historia, así que ha llegado el momento de pasar al punto de vista del famoso gigantón. ¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Loren

**EL HOMBRE BARBUDO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Especial: OTP"**__ del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

_**Lorenzo**_

Lorenzo Salcedo no era un hombre que acostumbrara a obsesionarse por las cosas. La experiencia le había enseñado que tener remordimientos era algo absolutamente inútil y, puesto que se consideraba un hombre práctico, era experto en hacer borrón y cuenta nueva prácticamente a diario. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en el callejón aquella noche.

Por supuesto, le cabreaba que un atajo de estúpidos cabrones le hubieran dado una paliza a un chaval por el simple hecho de ser homosexual. Y sí, reconocía que el chico le preocupaba y que por ese motivo había ido al hospital un par de veces, pero lo que realmente le quitaba el sueño era el haber hecho magia delante de los muggles.

No se arrepentía de haberle aplicado aquellos hechizos curativos al chaval. En los últimos tiempos no había hecho demasiadas buenas acciones y era agradable volver a sentir lo que un sanador sentía cuando salvaba una vida. Lo que no quería era que nadie supiera lo que había hecho. Seguramente en el Ministerio se lo tomaran bastante mal y no necesitaba problemas justo en ese momento.

Las cosas empezaban a irle bien. Después de pasarse años trabajando para un atajo de cabrones sin entrañas, asociarse con Ricardo Vallejo había supuesto un cambio. Y para bien. A veces le sacaba de quicio con sus límites morales y sus normas absurdas, pero era inteligente y ganar dinero a su lado era muy fácil. Seguramente se cabrearía con él si los aurores fueran a arrestarles, habida cuenta de lo que les había costado salir airosos del follón de los últimos años.

—Salcedo, te estoy hablando. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Ahí estaba Ricardo, sentado al otro lado del escritorio y mirándole con los ojos entornados. Ese día se habían reunido para tratar un tema supuestamente importante, y es que estaban estudiando la manera de traspasar parte del negocio de tráfico de drogas que habían heredado del Inquisidor y sus socios gallegos.

—No me pasa nada. ¿Qué decías?

Vallejo frunció el ceño. No era de los que se dejaban engañar con evasivas, aunque Lorenzo tampoco era de los que hablaban sobre su vida privada así como así.

—Si te pasa algo podemos dejar la reunión para otro momento.

—Estoy perfectamente. Desembucha de una vez.

Temió que Ricardo volviera a la carga, pero lo que hizo fue suspirar y señalar una carpeta que había sobre la mesa.

—Este es el tipo del que te hablé. Voy a presentárselo a los colombianos.

—¿Te fías de él?

—Por supuesto que no, pero nuestros socios ya saben lo que hay y van a arriesgarse.

Salcedo se quedó pensativo. Esos proveedores en concreto eran muggles y él tenía otro plan en mente. Sabía que Vallejo lo rechazaría por sistema, pero quería intentarlo de nuevo.

—¿No crees que sería más fácil borrarles la memoria? Si no se acuerdan de quién eres, no vendrán a buscarte en el futuro.

—No me gusta manipular las mentes de los muggles y lo sabes.

—Y a mí no me gusta tener que andar con pies de plomo por si a algún resentido se le ocurre pegarme un tiro —El hecho de que Vallejo se quedara callado le animó un poco—. Ya tenemos suficientes enemigos, Ricardo. De estos podemos librarnos con facilidad, así que déjate de historias y permite que haga las cosas a mí manera.

Se lo estaba pensando. Ricardo tenía los ojos fijos en la pared y se estaba planteando la posibilidad de seguir sus consejos. Y eso era muy bueno. Jodidamente bueno.

—Habría que borrar muchas memorias, Lorenzo. Demasiadas.

—¿Cuántas?

—Al Inquisidor le gustaba llevarme a sus reuniones. Me conocen muchos miembros de la organización y supongo que habrán hablado sobre mí con otros que no me han visto personalmente.

—Dime un número y te diré si puedo hacerlo.

—Veinte.

Lorenzo sopesó la situación. No era un número que le pareciera demasiado elevado, pero si esos veinte habían largado por ahí, la cifra podía multiplicarse escandalosamente. Reconocía que necesitaba un poco de acción para olvidarse del posible peligro que se cernía sobre él, pero no estaba seguro de poder comprometerse.

—Sigamos el plan original. Sé que las negociaciones van a salir bien.

Salcedo asintió. Era un hombre razonable y sabía que era mejor así. Ricardo recogió la documentación que le había estado mostrando y volvió a la carga.

—¿No vas a decirme qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada.

—Para que luego digan que el terco soy yo.

Dicho eso, se puso en pie y dio por terminada la reunión. Salcedo abandonó su casa y se dijo que necesitaba distraerse. Una noche de juerga no le vendría nada mal.

* * *

Su intención no era acabar en aquel local, pero allí estaba. Se quedó en pie junto a la barra, tomándose unas copitas de whisky y observando el panorama. Buscó con la mirada a alguien que pudiera hacer de amante ocasional porque llevaba bastante tiempo sin nada de acción, pero no se sintió atraído por nadie. Y es que desde lo del callejón no había tenido demasiadas ganas de marcha.

Lorenzo no quería tener una pareja estable. Ya tuvo uno de esos en el pasado y había sido un desastre absoluto. Era feliz saliendo por ahí y manteniendo relaciones esporádicas con tipos relativamente desconocidos. Todo lo demás era complicarse la existencia y no era algo que necesitara en absoluto. Y, sin embargo, no podía quitarse al chico de la cabeza.

Podía escudarse en mil y una razones, pero en el fondo sabía que el chaval le interesaba. Le gustó la primera vez que le vio y en las últimas semanas no había dejado de pensar en él. Y sí, se le daba bien convencerse de que solo le preocupaban los aurores, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Y cuando vio entrar al chaval y se le revolvieron las tripas, tuvo que darse media vuelta para no mirarlo.

Pensaba terminarse su copa y largarse. Estaba claro que allí no tenía nada que hacer y cuanto antes se esfumara, mejor. No pensó que el chico fuera a acercarse a él porque durante su primer encuentro le pareció patéticamente tímido, así que tuvo que contenerse para no brincar en la silla cuando se plantó a su lado.

—¡Hombre! ¡Si es Lope!

El camarero acababa de interrumpir cualquier conversación que hubiera podido surgir entre ellos. Loren se dijo que era un buen momento para largarse y se puso en pie, pero el chico cubrió su vía de escape.

—Fran dijo que te dieron el alta el otro día y te estábamos esperando. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

—¿Te pongo algo?

El chico, que se llamaba Lope y llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que la última vez que le vio, le señaló con un dedo.

—¿Qué estaba tomando él?

—Whisky.

—Pues trae otro, que le invito. Yo quiero una cerveza.

El camarero asintió como si no le extrañara nada lo que estaba pasando. Hacía mucho tiempo que Loren no perdía la capacidad de reacción, pero justamente esa tarde no supo qué hacer. En su vida se había enfrentado a tipos bastante peligrosos, pero el único que consiguió descolocarle fue Lope. Un muggle poquita cosa con cara de atontado de pueblo.

—Perdona, chaval —Finalmente fue capaz de hablar. Había decidido que lo más sensato era levantar una barrera entre ambos—. ¿Te conozco?

—Supongo que sí —Lope se encogió de hombros y se sentó no sin cierta dificultad. Debían dolerle un poco las costillas todavía—. Has ido varias veces a preguntar por mí al hospital. ¿Me equivoco?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—La descripción que me han dado de mi visitante misterioso encaja contigo. ¿Puedes no hacerte el tonto?

Loren bufó. Sí que había cambiado el crío en unos meses.

—Yo me llamo Lope. ¿Y tú?

Iba a decirle que no le importaba, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Lorenzo.

—Vale. Ahora que nos conocemos, ¿me dices por qué fuiste a preguntar por mí? Sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? —Loren sonó burlón, sin imaginarse la que se le venía encima.

—Cuando intentaste ligar conmigo y el día de la paliza.

Lorenzo suspiró. Vallejo le dijo una vez, cuando estuvo a punto de morir, que acercarse al límite entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos le había hecho replantearse muchas cosas. Estaba claro que a Lope también le había pasado y que había decidido dejar atrás toda su timidez para tomar las riendas de su vida.

O eso le parecía a él.

—Tienes muy buena memoria.

—Fuiste el primer tipo que me entró —Lope se mordió el labio inferior—. Y en cuanto a lo otro… ¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar?

Lorenzo asintió. Él se acordaba muy bien de todas las veces que había salido malherido tras una pelea, así que consideraba que era normal que el chico aún se estremeciera al pensar en lo ocurrido. ¡Joder! Si hasta él se le estaba erizando el vello de los brazos.

—¿De qué te acuerdas exactamente?

Era una pregunta difícil y cabía la posibilidad de que no obtuviera una respuesta, pero Lope no guardó silencio.

—De esos cabrones pegándome y de ti quitándomelos de encima. Quiero darte las gracias por eso.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, con una sinceridad que estuvo a punto de desbaratar sus barreras emocionales. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le mirara con decepción, con odio, con miedo e incluso con respeto, pero con gratitud… Hacía mucho tiempo de eso.

—No le des más importancia de la que tiene. Vi lo que estaban haciendo y… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—Podrías haberte dado media vuelta.

—Podría, pero no lo hice.

—Y después fuiste al hospital.

—Quería asegurarme de que mis acciones sirvieron para algo. Si te hubieras muerto, patear el culo de esos estúpidos hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—Ya —Lope sonrió y le miró como si acabara de resolver alguna clase de misterio. Y haciéndole sentir muy incómodo de paso—. Gracias también por eso. Siento que mis padres fueran un poco bordes contigo.

—Su actitud fue la más natural si tenemos en cuenta lo que te había pasado.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Lope agachó la mirada y nuevamente pareció el crío imberbe del pasado. Lorenzo apuró el contenido de su copa y se dijo que era buen momento para largarse. Sin embargo, el chico siguió hablando.

—Recuerdo otra cosa de la noche de la paliza —Otra vez le miró a los ojos—. Cuando ellos se fueron, apenas podía respirar. Tú te acercaste e hiciste… Vi una luz roja y me sentí mejor. Sé que hiciste algo.

Loren apretó las mandíbulas, aunque afortunadamente no se le notó. Aunque durante ese tiempo había llegado a tener la certeza de que esa noche no hubo testigos que le vieran hacer magia, se había olvidado de la única persona que sí había podido ver y sentir algo. Por fortuna, logró mantener la calma y quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Lo único que hice fue gritar para que los vecinos llamaran a la policía.

—Pero…

—Estabas muy mal, Lope. Seguramente tuviste alucinaciones. Es lo normal en esas circunstancias.

El chico agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Estuve a punto de convertirme en médico.

Lope se enderezó en su banqueta, como si aquella información hubiera despertado en él un inusitado interés. Lorenzo comprendió que iba a tardar mucho tiempo en abandonar el bar y pidió otra ronda de bebidas. El chico apenas había probado su cerveza, pero él necesitaba enfriar el gaznate y olvidarse del whisky durante un rato. Sentía que ya no le hacía tanta falta.

—Empecé la carrera, pero nunca la terminé.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaba?

—No lo suficiente. Había otras cosas que me interesaban más.

—¿Qué cosas?

—El mundo de los negocios.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué interesante! ¿Y a qué te dedicas exactamente?

Soy traficante de drogas, matón a sueldo y ladrón de bancos.

No. No sonaba demasiado bien. Seguramente el chico saldría corriendo si le decía algo así.

—Soy intermediario en transacciones comerciales.

Lope alzó una ceja. Se le notaba en la cara que aquel supuesto trabajo no le parecía emocionante en absoluto y que le gustaba más la idea de que su supuesto salvador fuera médico. No quería escucharle decir alguna tontería para quedar bien y sí que quería saber más cosas sobre él, así que tomó las riendas de la conversación.

—¿A qué te dedicas tú?

—Hace poco que he empezado a trabajar en un estudio de fotografía. Tengo pensado hacer algunos cursos para prepararme bien y ser fotógrafo profesional.

—No me digas.

—Me gustaría dedicarme a hacer reportajes de boda y esas cosas. Sé que hay muchos que lo encuentran aburrido, pero a mí siempre me han gustado esas celebraciones y sentirme partícipe de ellas.

Loren asintió. A él las bodas le parecían un coñazo. Y mejor no hablar de bautizos y comuniones.

—Tienes pinta de no ser de Madrid —Comentó—. Has venido directo desde algún pueblo, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—No te preocupes, eso se te pasará con el tiempo.

Lope se rió y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. Lorenzo fue consciente de lo a gusto que se sentía conversando con él, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia a ese hecho.

—Vine a Madrid a principios de año.

—¿Y por qué dejaste el pueblo?

Por primera vez desde que le había abordado, Lope se puso serio. Por suerte, contestó.

—Para estudiar fotografía.

—Y también porque era pequeño y aburrido y porque allí no había bares como este, ¿me equivoco?

—Por eso también.

—Pues sabes que te digo —Y Lorenzo no se podía creer que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo por su boca—. Que me alegra que te largaras de allí. Ya verás como en Madrid estás mucho mejor.

* * *

Lorenzo observó como los colombianos se alejaban en un carísimo todoterreno. La reunión había sido un auténtico éxito y debía darle la razón a Ricardo. Borrar la memoria de esos tipejos hubiera sido divertido, pero quizá los resultados obtenidos no hubieran sido tan satisfactorios. Había que reconocer que su socio tenía buen olfato para esa clase de negocios y parecía bastante contento por haberse librado de uno de los muchos problemas que les rondaban.

—¿Sabes qué, Salcedo? Me encanta que los planes salgan bien.

—Supongo que a mí también.

—Me apetece celebrar la victoria. Te invito a cenar en el restaurante más caro que se te ocurra.

Sonaba tentador, pero ya tenía planes para esa noche. En las últimas semanas había quedado bastante a menudo con Lope Buendía. Y no, ni siquiera él comprendía por qué. Estaba traicionando sus convicciones y, joder, ni siquiera se había follado al chico. Ni tampoco le había besado, ni puesto la mano encima, ni nada de nada. Es que ni se reconocía, por los cojones de Bargota.

—Lo siento, Vallejo, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Una cita romántica, tal vez?

—¿Te apetece que te provoque una urticaria en los huevos, tal vez?

Vallejo se puso a reír. De vez en cuando intentaba sonsacarle información sobre su vida privada. Evidentemente, lo único que conseguía a cambio eran amenazas que, quizá, algún día se hicieran realidad.

—Prefiero que mis huevos sigan como están ahora mismo, gracias —Dicho eso, se encogió de hombros—. Si no quieres, me iré yo solo. Me apetece dormir en una de las suites del Warlock.

—Pues que te diviertas. Yo me largo.

No esperó respuesta. Se desapareció directamente rumbo a su casa. Vivía relativamente cerca del lugar en el que había quedado con Lope, así que sólo tuvo que darse un baño y salir pitando para reunirse con él.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de verle? Creía saber lo que le estaba pasando, pero era duro reconocerlo. El chico había conseguido que mostrara una faceta suya que llevaba mucho tiempo enterrada y que le recordaba a los tiempos en los que era un estúpido aprendiz de sanador. Y no es que le gustara sentirse estúpido, pero sí que le gustaba estar con Lope.

Era un tipo guapo, inteligente y divertido. No se acobardaba cuando le dirigía una de sus miradas amenazantes y no le aburría en absoluto cuando hablaban. A veces iban al bar y se tomaban unas copas e incluso bailaban, Lope más que él. Otras sólo paseaban por la calle y charlaban. O iban al cine o a cenar. En ocasiones les miraban mal y en ocasiones no lo hacían, pero a los dos les daba absolutamente lo mismo porque no solían fijarse en los demás cuando estaban solos.

Se estaban conociendo y Lorenzo sabía que por primera vez en su vida estaba estableciendo una relación de pareja normal y corriente. Sin medias tintas, sin intenciones ocultas. Sólo ellos dos hablando sin parar.

Lope le esperaba en el lugar acordado, abrigado con una cazadora vaquera porque esa noche de verano estaba siendo más fresca que las anteriores. Le recibió con una sonrisa y un estrechón de manos y se pusieron a andar rumbo a ninguna parte.

—Te noto contento —Lope era capaz de identificar sus estados de ánimo, incluso si se empeñaba en mostrarse impertérrito.

—Hoy he cerrado un negocio con éxito. Todo ha salido como había planeado.

—Me alegro un montón. Yo también he recibido una buena noticia en el trabajo —Lope sonrió como un niño pequeño—. Mi jefe me ha encargado mi primer reportaje en solitario. El sábado que viene tengo una boda.

—Genial. A lo mejor deberíamos celebrarlo por ahí.

Lope se detuvo. Las últimas veces que habían quedado ya le había mirado de esa manera, pero Loren no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, esa noche comprendió que le gustaba a Lope. Era más que evidente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Inténtalo.

—¿Cuándo saliste del armario?

Aunque habían hablado sobre muchas cosas, ese tema no lo habían tratado hasta el momento.

—Fue hace mucho. Y lo hice demasiado tarde. Eran otros tiempos y no podías ir por ahí diciendo que eras un marica.

—Ahora hay sitios en los que tampoco puedes —Lope se mordió el labio. Era algo que hacía cuando se sentía nervioso o inseguro.

—Como tu pueblo —Lope asintió.

—Cuando les dije a mis padres que soy homosexual, tenía miedo —El chico fue a sentarse a un banco cercano—. Había escuchado comentarios por todos lados e incluso mi hermano solía hacer chistes de maricones, pero ellos me apoyaron desde el principio. Aún lo hacen.

Loren le puso una mano en la pierna y suspiró imperceptiblemente cuando no fue rechazado.

—Me dijeron que no tenía que avergonzarme de nada y que me mostrara tal y como era, pero allí no podía hacerlo. Y eso que lo intenté —Lope volvió a morderse el labio—. Hubo un chico.

Lorenzo sintió algo en el pecho y se puso tenso. No tardó en comprender que eran celos.

—Se llamaba Ramón y éramos amigos desde pequeños. Yo había notado algo en él y me di cuenta de que también era gay. Y me gustaba un montón, ¿sabes? Yo estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera, pero él no quería contarle a nadie la verdad.

Lorenzo asintió. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era estar encerrado en el armario. Lamentablemente muchos no superaban el miedo a ser criticados por la sociedad.

—Estuvimos juntos un tiempo.

—A escondidas, supongo.

—Sí. Éramos novios o algo parecido, pero cuando volvimos de la mili, Ramón no quiso saber nada de mí. No me dio explicaciones ni nada y empezó a salir con una chica. Ni siquiera me miraba a la cara.

—Son cosas que pasan bastante a menudo.

—Ya lo sé, Loren. Lo que realmente me dolió fue que les siguiera el juego a todos en el pueblo. La gente empezó a hacer comentarios sobre mí y él… —Lope tragó saliva—. Fue un cabrón. Me hizo pasarlo fatal, pero también me ayudó a tomar la decisión de venirme a Madrid y eso se lo tengo que agradecer.

—No hay mal que por bien no venga.

Lope asintió. Se había sincerado con él, sí, pero Loren tuvo la sensación de que lo realmente importante venía ahora.

—Hoy he hablado con mi madre y me ha dicho que Ramón se va a casar. ¿Y sabes qué, Loren? Me ha dado igual —No dejó que le interrumpiera—. Y me ha dado igual porque ya no siento nada por él. Ahora me gustas tú.

Lorenzo Salcedo alzó las cejas y no intentó hablar. Si lo hacía, era bastante posible que se pusiera a tartamudear y no quería quedar como un cretino. Nunca antes le habían dicho algo así. No con sinceridad, al menos.

—Creo que yo también puedo gustarte a ti.

La conversación empezaba a volverse surrealista. Loren comprendió que no había nada que pudiera decir sin cagarla, así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba: actuar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró a Lope del cuello y le dio un beso en los labios. Su primer beso. Uno que no olvidarían jamás.

Fue un beso breve, un roce de labios nada típico de él pero que dejó embelesado a Lope.

—Sí que te gusto.

—Fíjate qué calamidad.

Lope se rió y volvió a besarle. Loren pensó en desaparecerse con él en su habitación para hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hacerle, pero definitivamente no era buena idea. Por una vez en su vida quería hacer las cosas bien porque Lope no sólo le gustaba: empezaba a estar realmente colado por él.

Podría haberlo llamado amor, pero era demasiado pronto. Tiempo al tiempo.

**FIN**

_Esta segunda parte me ha dejado un poco más satisfecha, pero sólo un poco. Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Besetes._


End file.
